Balance Drabbles!
by ACGirlof-the-past
Summary: Basically a history of Volpe and Paon. Remember this is only for drabbely fun, so there will be some random things, and others will be things that are mentioned in the actual story. (YES, this Rated M, fite me dad!)
1. First Meeting

He couldn't believe this? He was chosen. _He was chosen!_ To be the wielder of the Peacock miraculous! The wielder of daring beauty, of wind, and of truths! Jon had to admit though; wielding truths? What was that even supposed to mean, anyway!

He was even more grateful for never catching illness, that was a huge relief seeing as he had caught the Black Death. Times were hard when you lived in the 1300s.

The kwami, Junno, was looking at him worriedly as another fit of bloody coughs overtook his chosen yet again.

"Don't worry, the miraculous will be able to take effect soon, my little chick," Junno spoke softly to his chosen, "Just give it a couple days, but, trust me, you will not die from this."

Worried emerald clashed with comforting deep forest green as the deeper of the two calmed the lighter.

"Alright, two more days," Jon spoke with a slight english accent as he moved his pale blonde hair away from his face.

^.^

As exciting as it was, Volpe did _not_ want a new partner, losing her first one was hard enough-especially since it was her _sister, for the spirits sake!_ Her sister was a rare beauty to her people, Volpe being the only one stopping men from carrying off with her younger sibling.

"So, you are my partner?"

Volpe's tanned face was soon marred by a deep frown. She knew where this was going.

"Yeah, so what if I'm a woman, people back in my time were grateful a woman was saving their asses." Yep, she was sure as hell _pissed_ that her partner was a _male_.

Why did the spirits hate her?


	2. Dark Magic

_Winter of 1325._

"Hurry up, Poca!" an overly excited Volpe shouted as her brown bun sat stiff atop her head as the harsh winds above the english rooftops let way to a swaying orange half-braid ending in a white tip. Her mask was of a unique design, one of which she decided to keep until her days were to end, a black and orange beaked mask that was slim, yet came to the tip of her nose with it's orange bottom half. The white of her eyes a nice sky blue, and her irises a beautiful sapphire. A top her head sat two short orange and black tipped fox ears made of an unknown, yet magical material. Her costume consisted of a two tailed orange coat, with a white inside, and black buttons. The sleeves of the coat stopped just above her elbows to give way to irresistibly shiny black gloves. She also wore orange trousers that tucked into the black boots she wore, but just at her knees was where the boots folded to reveal a white inside with two orange buttons on each front side of the boot, along with white fur lining the top. To add to her fox like attire a long, illusionary orange, white, and black tipped tail that seemed to just appear from beneath her coat, just below the small of her back.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can, you damn fox!" came Poca's aggravated reply. Due to her miraculous, her normally deep brown hair was now accented it with different shades of blue making it a beautiful sight in its bun with the two blue, and single green feather seemingly stuck to the top. Her entire undersuit was yellow, but above it was a long coat, which looked much like a single petticoat if she wasn't moving. The "petticoat" was blue that was not too light, nor too dark: it's sleeves ended in frills just above her elbows, while at her hips it seemed to split into thick strips, making it look much like a peacock's, even more so when it flared out behind her as she ran across the rooftops. Her mask was the same blue as her coat, but her eyes and the outside of the mask were outlined it yellow, making her deep brown orbs pop out.

"Ugh, why are you always so _slow_ in winter!" the older sister's ears pressed against her head as she looked at her younger, yet more beautiful sister. She, being the eldest, had always looked after her younger sibling. Since their mother died in childbirth, and their father was killed when he was out hunting one cruel winter Fara had always taken up the mantle of sister, mother, and father. While most back in their time would've just left the weaker one to die, Fara was not like that. No, she raised her sister, learned how to hunt, and cook at the young age of seven-and all of this was through trial and error tactics.

The Fox heroine's eyes darkened slightly as she remembered that incredibly hard winter where they had almost both died from starvation before she had decided to do something.

"You alright, Far?"

Startled blue clashed with worried brown. Volpe's gaze softened back to it's original colour before nodding.

"Yeah, just thinking about what mission Regi has for us." her sapphire orbs sparkled with mischief as the full moon sparkled down upon them.

Poca didn't look convinced, but nodded none the less, "Better hurry too, don't want the sun to come up as we head out."

Volpe shivered as she remembered the last time that happened, the entire city was on high alert for two "witches". _Ugh, that was terrible_ she thought, _had to stay out of costume for an entire month before they let it go._

Poca giggled, as if reading her sister's thoughts, "Hurry up, you dumb fox." the young peacock hurried forward, leaving the elder fox in the dust.

"Keh-wah-pah- _Para!_ " the strangled shout came as she stumbled after her sister, easily gaining ground.

Para laughed in mischievous glee. Volpe smiled as if in a daze as steadily came up on her sister's trailing feathers, these moments like this. These moments were what she lived for, what she fought to live another day for. What she fought so others could have these small little moments in life.

But little did either know, that those little moments would soon come to an end.

^.^

It was dark so, _so_ dark.

No matter how much the Fox tried to see, not even her night vision could penetrate this darkness, and the light she created from her flute only illuminated only a few feet in radius.

Poca was clutching her sister's arm so tightly it began to grow numb. She didn't like this place, not one bit. It held such darkness in it. And it scared both her and kwami so much they could barely walk without stumbling.

"You alright, Poc?"

"Yeah, this place just gives me the creeps is all," she looked at her sister, remembering the vision she got before they went to meet up with Reginald. The darkness just seemed to give proof that, that vision…

Was real.

^.^

A deep growl resounded out of the cave before the two sisters were separated.

"Volpe!"

" _Poca!_ "

They didn't even stand a chance. Within the moment Volpe was pinned to the wall her flute a yard away, trying to illuminate the darkness, and Poca was being suspended in the air held by the shadows.

A figure cloaked in black stepped out of the shadows, " _Kungani uza lapha ingane iqiniso, ingane ka amanga?_ " the figure spoke in an echoey masculine voice, but it was laced with something that promised danger. And death.

"To hunt the one who used black magic to start this damn plague!" Para answered fearlessly. She knew what was going to happen, and she openly accepted it.

"Poca, what is he saying.." she daringly whispered to her sister. What was going on?

He laughed openly, "Ungenza sokuhleka, ingane Amaqiniso. Awukwazi anqobe into bekulokhu lapha isikhathi eside kunawe."

"Oh? What makes you so sure?"

"Poca, _what the fuck is going on!_ "

"kho khukhumala okungafuneki, ingane!" he growled as he raised his, index finger pointing at the Peacock, then making a horizontal line. From a distance it would seem as if he was simply pointing it across her body, but no, it wasn't.

And that realization came too late to the eldest sister as she screamed as her sister's head came clean off.

But, that scream was filled with magic. The figure just had to realize that too late as the black smoke pushed him, and his shadows away. He knew this magic. It was that Trixx's magic, which meant he had done the wrong thing in killing the Peacock. But, the deed already done, and him weakened, the only option he had was to flee.

^.^

Reginald was normally not one to worry, always having faith that the guardians would come back in one piece. Volpe and Poca were the oldest of all the guardians that were currently alive, so he had no reason to worry about them. But the sun had set hours ago, and they had been out on the mission for almost twenty four hours. So he was worrying his ass off.

The sound of a door opening broke his worrying when he smelled the two sisters. He frowned; something was wrong. He suddenly smelt the overpowering stench of blood. A piercing scream seemed to prove it. His face paled as he hurried to the entrance hall, his kwami Wolferd zooming up next to him.

When he got there, he wished it was a sight he never saw.

Volpe sat on her knees, head bent, and hair out of it's usual up-do, letting it fall around her as it covered her face and graced the ground. Her suit was covered in blood, her gloves seeming to shine more than usual. In her arms was a headless Peacock, but that head was not far from its owner. Her head was on it's side, the feathers on top of her bun were covered in blood, her face and mask were spotted in the thick, crimson liquid. But what got the iron stomached wolf was her eyes. Once a vibrant deep brown, so filled with life was now lifeless and dull.

 **A/N: I am free to those who want to kill me.**


	3. Dreams, to which we cannot share

He awoke in a cold sweat. Shadows. Shadows, they were... everywhere. Breathing heavily, he shot up searching his room for the shadows not even the light could penetrate.

"Jon, are you alright?" he looked over at the midnight blue kwami. His light, summer green eyes clashed with Duusu's vibrant, luminescent fuchsia orbs.

He looked away quickly, "The peacock is the wielder of truth… right..?"

Before the deity could answer his chosen he was interrupted with a knock on the door. It opened without an answer, soon revealing the guardian's young fifeteen year old sister, Elizabeth, "Are you alright, Jon?" upon his look of confusion, she sighed, "I heard you scream." their identical summer eyes looked at each other, though the older of the two quickly closed as he sighed.

"Just a night terror, is all." upon her skeptical look, Jon had nothing to do but sigh in agitation, "I'm fine, Liz, go back to bed."

All the younger sibling did was sigh, before climbing into bed with her brother. Groaning in agitation, Jon let her knowing when she put her mind to something like this, she was going to fucking do it. A bittersweet smile lit his face as he played with her golden, brown hair. She had inherited almost everything from their Father (who was a knight killed in battle while protecting his lord), and very little from their Mother, who died in childbirth with their brother-he didn't make it either-while Jon inherited everything from his mother, expect his exceptional ability to hunt, that he got from his Father.

Their Mother, Jane, was a stubborn ass woman, so when she put her mind to something, she fucking did it. Jane didn't care for laws the King had put upon her sex, that was one of the many things she didn't give a fuck about. With her summer green eyes, and pale hair, you'd have thought that their Father would've only married her for her beauty, but no, he did not. It was her fiery passion for equality of the female sex, her way of rough, yet polite way of speaking, her righteous personality, and the one time she saved his life.

Their Father, Willem, was always a soft spoken man, speaking only when it was needed, otherwise letting his actions speak for him. With his golden brown hair, and summer eyes you think he would've taken advantage of the way the court ladies swooned, and the peasant women only wished they could have him, yet he did not. Willem spent the majority of his time training, and patrolling, and with the little free time helping the farmers tend to their crop, and teaching their sons (and occasionally daughters, if they so wished) to fight with a sword.

"Jon…?"

"Hmm?"

Elizabeth began as she shifted her position on her brother's chest, "You were screaming about shadows, and something that was in another language."

He stiffened, "Just as I said before, night terrors, nothing to worry about."

She propped her elbows on his chest so she was partially hovering over him, "Your scream didn't sound like it would've come from any ordinary night terror, Jon."

Groaning, he looked to where Duusu was hiding. Their eyes locked, and he could see the little kwami shake his head. Jon quickly shifted his gaze to the window where the stars gazed dutifully back at them. He soon noticed the clouds that quickly blocked its path, then the snowflakes. He smirked, he knew how to stop this conversation.

"Als I lay on yoolis night.." he began to sing softly. Her eyes narrowed softly, she knew exactly what he was doing. But, as the tune came into her head, she soon found she didn't care.

" _Alone in my longynge.._ " he felt her head lay upon his chest once again as he swiftly continued.

" _Me thought I saw a well faire sight_

 _A maid hir chile rockynge,_

 _Lullay, Lullay, Lay, Lay, Lullay_

 _Mi deere moder, synge lullay…_

 _The maiden wolde withouten song,_

 _Hir childe aslepe to brunge,_

 _The childe him though sche ded him wrong,_

 _And bad his moder synge,_

 _Lullay, Lullay, lay, lay, Lullay,_

 _Mi deere moder, synger Lullay…_ "

Jon looked down to see her asleep, a smile stretching across her fair skin. _I guess she still remembers when mother sang it to us,_ a smile stretched across his cheeks, before it swiftly turned to a frown. He knew he couldn't tell anyone about that dream, and Jon had a feeling he wouldn't be able to tell about the many more to come

 **A/N The song is called** _ **Als I Lay on Yoolis Night,**_ **basically a retelling of Jesus Christ's birth, but, still, a beautiful song.**


End file.
